


i do believe your galaxy

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [59]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Happy Birthday Momota Kaito, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: (As he hacks blood onto his sheets, he belatedly wonders if Shuichi would ever cry for him. He hopes he will.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi (Onesided)
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	i do believe your galaxy

Kaito only dares to love twice.

The first is easy.

The first is free-fall, an awkward smile hidden behind a hat and pure grey eyes. The first is awkward, clumsy, fumbling, and awkward laughs shared under fake stars (and Kaito _knows_ they're fake, he fucking _knows_ ) that only serve to make the venom in his stomach _burn_.

The first is a boy.

The first is Shuichi Saihara.

Kaito bites back his words once he sees the way Shuichi looks at Kaede, the way they look at each other, and when Shuichi comes up to him with Kaede's hand in his and tells him they're dating, he fucking _smiles_.

(He still loves him)

The second is slow.

The second is stepping into a lukewarm pool, not overwhelming, but very welcome. Slow, wary, trepidation. The second is glances that linger a bit too long and conformity, the blissful absence of thought that comes with listening to society rather than to his mind.

The second is returned.

The second is Maki Harukawa.

Still, when Shuichi smiles at him, when Shuichi laughs, when Shuichi _is_...

he can't help the way his heart flutters. 

(As he hacks blood onto his sheets, he belatedly wonders if Shuichi would ever cry for him. He hopes he will.)


End file.
